


Different Language

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aspie Cas, Autism, Demon Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Imagine everything is the same, but Jimmy Novak has autism. When Castiel takes over, Jimmy becomes emotional and frustrated. So Castiel let's him take over some of his bodies' functions. Mainly his tics. Now imagine he meets Dean, demonized.Throw out canon, I don't know where this takes place.





	Different Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodie13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie13/gifts).



> Request from Hoodie13
> 
> "This is adorable i was wondering if someone could do Autistic!Castiel and Demon!Dean i really want to know how dean will treat cas and if he becomes nicer at all."

When his eyes connected with Deans black ones, it was like a punch to the gut. He had known it was coming, but it was still hard. It was still a nightmare. Dean chuckled and held out his arms.

"See anything you like?"

He could see many things. He could see Deans true face, the scales, the teeth. He could see the dragon-like leather wings, and the horns atop his head. He could see the spiked tail.

"I said, what do you like Cas?" Dean growled. Cas flinched and shook his hands out.

"Y-You look... like filth." Cas said sadly. Dean looked briefly disappointed but it didn't last.

"That's what I'd expect of an angel. Fucking ugly." Dean spat. Cas whined and backed up. Dean grinned and started circling him.

"You know, you're not all ugly... I like those broken wings." Dean whispered, getting right up close to his ear. Cas shrank back from the breath on his neck and rubbed the spot. Dean was purposefully doing this.

"And that halo would look a little better bent buddy. Want to try to achieve that?" Dean asked.

Cas gaped. Was he referring to sex? He had just called him ugly, but now he wanted sex. He didn't understand, but he didn't back down either.

"Dean, stand in front of me." Cas said. Dean growled and he felt his blade press against the back of his neck. He shrank away and stumbled forward. He hated things touching his neck.

"I don't obey you." Dean growled. Cas turned to face him instead.

"I just want to see you." Cas said. He flapped his hand around a bit and hummed, steadying himself.

"Cut that shit out, it's annoying." Dean snarled.

"No, it's not, you told me it's not." Cas said. He felt his breath quicken and put his hands over his ears. Everything was too much without him. He started to hum, and he could hear Dean.

"Stop it. Stop. Castiel stop!" Dean said. Cas' humming increased.

"Cas please!" Dean yelled. He fell silent and looked up.

Deans eyes, his soul, they flashed. They were green again, for a split second. Cas felt the tears fall from his face and gaped.

"What?! Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?!" Dean yelled. It no longer fazed him. Dean was in there.

"Your soul is black and twisting in anguish. Your eyes are horrifying. Everything I loved about you... is all right there."

"What?" Dean chuckled in disbelief.

"It's just under the surface. You're still there." Cas said, stepping towards him.

"No, I'm not. I'm far gone Cas." Dean insisted. Cas put a hand on his face. It felt the same, despite what he could see.

"I'm past saving." Dean said, but Cas ignored him. He closed his eyes and kissed him gently. Dean didn't kiss back, but it didn't matter.

"It's still you." Cas whispered. He smiled a little, and Dean slapped his hand off his face.

"It's not." Dean said, but the fight was gone.

"I guess your horns are nice. They fit your personality well. If other hunters could see, they might be scared though." Cas said, reaching up to stroke them. Dean eyed him.

"I'm not a hunter anymore, I'm a demon." Dean said, almost curiously.

"No, you're Dean Winchester." Cas said, putting a hand on his face again.

"Fuck off." Dean scowled.

"I love you too." Cas said. Dean sighed, as Cas pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Cas understood now. Sometimes people just speak different languages.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't very long but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
